Strawberrian
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. Berry Evolution: Gain a Berry Blast. |flavor text = When it's time to fight, he gets pretty juiced.}}Strawberrian is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to the zombies on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him every time a berry card is played, while his Berry Evolution ability gives the plant hero a Berry Blast. Origins He is based on the strawberry, a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria that is cultivated worldwide for its fruit. His name is a portmanteau of "strawberry," the real-life plant he is based on, and "barbarian," a person long ago in the past which was considered wild and uncivilized, possibly referring to his appearance, animations, and description. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. Berry Evolution: Gain a Berry Blast. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description When it's time to fight, he gets pretty juiced. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Strawberrian is just a fighter with average stats, but its abilities can be a huge help for you, and can easily devastate the zombies with enough support. Strawberrian's normal ability doesn't do that much damage, but it is handy against glass cannons, or if there are zombies next to Strawberrian. It also provides offensive support for your other plants. This gets even more dangerous when paired with Pair Pearadise or Sergeant Strongberry, as Pair Pearadise doubles the berries played, which in turn doubles the damage done by Strawberrian, while Sergeant Strongberry does 2 damage to the ones Strawberrian already damages, resulting in 3 damage to each of the three zombies per berry. Bypassing Untrickable is also a bonus. Strawberrian's Evolution ability is also helpful. While it doesn't bump Strawberrian's value so much unlike many other Evolution cards, it serves as an extra efficient method of damage and ability activation, and also card gain for Dino-Roar cards, although minor. It is highly recommended to carry Shelf Mushrooms in your deck if you want to activate said ability, as the only other berries playable before turn 3, High-Voltage Currant and Wild Berry, have only 1 health. While you can play them on an empty lane, Shelf Mushroom is a much safer choice. However, Strawberrian's ability is nullified by Armored zombies. It also can't hurt your opponent directly, so it becomes less powerful if they either spread out their zombies, or don't have many on the field. Still, since you will be rushing out with berries, you will rack up a lot of damage if your opponent chooses to do so. Against Strawberrian isn't the strongest fighter in the game, but its abilities can be troublesome. Your opponent will play as many berries as possible, bombarding you with lots of damage early to mid-game. If you can live through, or control the early game, Strawberrian will be less of a threat. However, if you are running a rush deck, and you don't have damaging cards that can destroy Strawberrian, he will easily ruin your strategy, or at least cause a dent in it. Even if you destroy Strawberrian, there will be the other berries to deal with. Since most of them have low health, it is best to use damaging cards like Fireworks Zombie and The Chickening. Gallery StrawberrianStat.jpg|Strawberrian's statistics HighVoltageBerrian.jpg|Strawberrian's statistics after being Conjured by High-Voltage Currant StrawberrianCard.jpg|Strawberrian's card StrawberrianUnlocked.jpg|Strawberrian unlocked StrawberrianGrayedCard.jpg|Strawberrian's grayed out card Strawberrian cardface.png|Strawberrian's card image StrawberrianHD.png|HD Strawberrian Strawberrian.png|Strawberrian's textures (part 1) Strawberrian2.png|Strawberrian's textures (part 2) ChargeTheEnemy.jpg|Strawberrian being played EvolvedStrawberrianInGame.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian on the field StrawberrianAttacking.jpg|Strawberrian attacking CreatingaBerryBlast.jpg|'Evolved' Strawberrian activating his ability TheMightyStrawberrian.jpg|Blazing Bark being used on Strawberrian DoubleStrikeBerrian.jpg|Strawberrian with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability Strawberrian34.png|Strawberrian destroyed Smallberrian.jpg|Small Strawberrian due to a glitch Trivia *He is the only fighter in the game to temporarily move to the other side of the field, to attack in his case. *During development, its ability did 1 damage to a random zombie when a berry was played. *He is the only super-rare plant card not to be in any strategy deck. Category:Super-rare cards (Heroes) Category:Berry cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants